<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The View From a Distance by CrabsCanRead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407050">The View From a Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabsCanRead/pseuds/CrabsCanRead'>CrabsCanRead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Get Together, Gratuitous Domesticity, Happy Ending, Kabu's a good friend, Leon studies abroad, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining, Platonic Bedsharing, but sasses Raihan for some reason, learning to thrive away from each other, post-Champion era Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabsCanRead/pseuds/CrabsCanRead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan thought their relationship was finally progressing, but unceremoniously discovers that Leon is leaving Galar for a year-long program. Both trainers have to discover who they are without each other, and whether they belong together after it all.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Raihan was shocked to see that Leon was trembling. In all the years they’d known each other, he hadn’t seen Leon frightened, even after his loss. </p>
<p>“You’re my best friend, my rival, my partner. I just wasn’t sure what that means. What I feel for you.” Leon twisted his fingers into the tablecloth, knuckles white. He took a deep breath. “I’ve never really had time to think about it, you know? I’ve gone from one thing to the next. The gym challenge, being champion, running the Battle Tower and being League chairman. I never had a moment to consider what I really wanted. From you, or even from Galar.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which Raihan accidentally makes some friends. There's a little angst, but it's actually pretty mild! Hope you all enjoy.</p>
<p>Rating for some minor language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan didn’t typically break his day down into good parts and bad parts, but this particular Tuesday definitely warranted a partition. The beginning was good. No, the beginning was <em>excellent</em>.</p>
<p>The sun was slowly filling the room, and slivers of blue sky peeked through the open blinds. He could feel deep, even breathing against the nape of his neck, and one heavy thigh flung over his own. A warm, lean body pressed along the length of his back. The scent of Leon’s shampoo curled around him, all rich cardamom and orange.</p>
<p>Leon was collaborating with a local Hammerlocke advertisement group on some new league promotional materials, which meant a series of Monday meetings that <em>always</em> seemed to run late. Which meant he was too tired to head directly back to Wyndon. Which meant Raihan was treated to an increasingly distracting set of Tuesday mornings. </p>
<p>It didn’t particularly matter how much space Raihan tried to put between them; Leon somehow always squirmed over to his side in the middle of the night. Raihan had perfected the art of lying perfectly still to soak up as much of the moment as possible. But it was hard to relax. His heart beat so quickly, he felt it <em>must</em> be audible in the silence of the bedroom. He held his breath and tried to push the anxiety away.</p>
<p>Leon always went from slumber to perfect wakefulness from one moment to the next. The limbs retracted quickly, and the bed dipped as the other trainer rolled back to his side to start his day. Eyes still closed, Raihan’s keen ear tracked Leon shuffling around the room, by now familiar with the ambient sounds of water running, teeth brushing, and eventually the clatter of kitchen things.</p>
<p>The dragon trainer waited a few more beats before sitting up. One hand idly smoothed over the sheets, catching a stray purple hair. An excellent morning, if he ignored the fact that <em>they weren’t actually dating</em>. Or doing anything other than just sleeping. But he was reluctant to be the one disturbing the peace with invasive questions, such as, “<em>Are you angling for something, or is my mattress just that much better than yours?”</em> He desperately wanted to assume it meant that <em>something</em> was shifting. It felt like they had skipped a few crucial steps and dove headfirst into comfortable domestic bliss. Which, to be clear, would be great. Awesome. Peachy keen. But only if it was <em>real</em>.</p>
<p>Leon casually poked his head back into the bedroom. A spatula peaked around the edge of the doorframe. “You’re still out of eggs from last week.”</p>
<p>Raihan blinked blearily at him. “That’s ‘cause a whole carton is supposed to last me two weeks, but you ate the whole thing.”</p>
<p>Leon was already gone, back to his breakfast concoction. “Those meetings go right over dinner! I hadn’t eaten for fifteen hours,” the response floated from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“You’re a high profile client. They were probably too terrified of you to ask for a break. Encourage a snack break next time, at least,” he called back. Predictably, there was no response. Raihan leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes again, content to listen to Leon humming off-key over the stove in the next room. He must have dozed off again, because he next opened his eyes to the view of Leon adjusting his cravat in the closet mirror. He lazily watched the ritual through half-lidded eyes, though he’d seen it a thousand times before. It was hard to look away.</p>
<p>“I’ve got to dash, but food’s on the table. It’d be better with eggs, though.” Leon made a face at himself in the mirror before straightening and running his hands down his jacket.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Lee.” Raihan tried very hard not to think about how easily he could get used to this. </p>
<p>“Sure. Oh! Almost forgot. Hop says to remind you about the league holiday party decorations. He says, and I quote, <em>‘No squirming out of it this year.</em>’” </p>
<p>Raihan tried to respond, but Leon was a whirlwind. He’d already darted out of the room, having clearly caught the time in the mirror’s reflection. Raihan caught some warbled sound that may have been a <em>goodbye, Rai! </em>before the apartment door slammed shut.</p>
<p>Raihan waited several beats after the lock slid home before taking a deep breath and flinging his sheets back. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to settle the thoughts rolling through his head. The casual domesticity was brutal. Teeth brushing. Homemade breakfast. Maybe he should ask about how comfortable his mattress was, after all. Raihan groaned into his hands. The day wasn’t going to wait on his inner turmoil. <em>Get it together, Rai.</em></p>
<p>Raihan still considered the morning to be the good part of his day, confusion and all. Actually, the <em>absolutely awful</em> portion of the day didn’t rear its head until well into the evening. The high of waking up well-rested against a warm body lingered through his gym challenges, a routine gym cleaning, and even group dinner with his trainers. He was even productive when he got home, taking care of his laundry and a dubious tupperware that had been lurking in the fridge door for a month or two.</p>
<p>And his day would have been perfect, had he not flipped on the television to the evening talk show. The celebrity interviewee was familiar, and looked impeccable for someone who had rushed from Hammerlocke to Wyndon before his workday even began. Let no one say that Raihan didn’t like a fastidious dresser. Or people who fastidiously forgot to mention their own media events to their friends. Raihan watched the screen as Leon leaned conspiratorially close to the interviewer, as if sharing a secret. A secret worthy of regional television. A tickle of unease started uncurling in Raihan’s gut.</p>
<p>“It is true that I’m stepping down. We haven’t made an official announcement, but my successor has some exciting new plans up her sleeve. Keep an eye out for more on that soon.” Leon took a moment to wink at the camera. It was a move that Raihan usually found charming. This time, it made Raihan want to sock him.</p>
<p>	“Rumors have been flying that you yourself have something up your sleeve. What does the future hold for our favorite ex-champion? Fans all over Galar want to know!” </p>
<p>	Leon’s smile didn’t falter, but there was a slight pause, almost imperceptible. Raihan had spent the last ten years cataloguing the other man’s expressions. It was almost impossible to tell, but Leon was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>	“Well, if the <em>fans</em> want to know...I did get word recently that I’ve been offered and accepted a place in the inter-regional cultural exchange program.”</p>
<p>	Raihan sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly bolting upright on his couch, his sleepy contentment completely evaporating. This was the first he was hearing <em>any</em> of this. <em>What gives, Lee!</em></p>
<p>Leon and the interviewer continued speaking, but nothing was processing. He’d known Leon had mentioned the program on and off over the years, but in a <em>“It’s great that such a program exists, don’t you think, Rai?”</em> sort of way. It wasn’t a casual commitment. Each year, the program coordinators formed a group featuring one prominent trailblazer from each region. The group spent a year traveling through each region, working alongside locals on intensive community projects. It was purported to be an all-consuming, grueling program. Once he left, Leon wouldn’t return to Galar for over a year.</p>
<p>“<em>Leon call, Leon call, Leon call!</em>” Rotom sprang from its place on the back of the couch to chirp its alarm over the ongoing television program. It knew that this was its trainer’s favorite person to hear from.</p>
<p>	And usually, it was. Raihan stared at the screen as it flashed the photo of Leon at his last birthday party, hair wild as he laughed into the camera. He groaned and pressed his hands to his face. If he answered now, he didn’t think he could have a calm, rational conversation. </p>
<p>	“Rotom, deny call,” he muttered through his fingers, sucking in a shaky breath. “God. Why didn’t he just <em>say</em> something.” </p>
<p>With the call denied, a text message popped up. </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Leon: </strong>hey! sorry for the late call, just got out of some facilitator meetings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Leon: </strong>i wanted to talk. call back when you get a chance?</em>
</p>
<p>Raihan stared at the request, shaking his head in disbelief. He loved the man, but Leon’s tenacity was a pain. As was his (somewhat lovable) cluelessness.</p>
<p>He had shelved his feelings long ago. Leon had never shown any romantic interest in anyone else, as long as he’d known him. Raihan had been content in keeping his feelings both under wraps and at a manageable level. At least until Leon had started crashing at his place. He hadn’t been able to stomp the shaky hope that maybe they could finally grow into something beyond friends and rivals. </p>
<p><em>Well, so much for that</em>. </p>
<p>The shock was wearing off, giving way to a deep, aching hurt. Even if Leon hadn’t thought to discuss such a major life decision with...whatever they were at the moment, he would have hoped he’d share it with his closest friend. </p>
<p>Raihan didn’t respond to the message. And his bed still smelled too much like orange and cardamom, so he spent a sleepless night on the couch, wondering what exactly he could possibly say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While sleep was not the balm it usually was, Raihan managed to put in a normal week at his gym. He was a performer, and no stranger to a little bluster and energy to cover some of the more pesky and complex human feelings. The more veteran gym trainers might have wondered at the dark circles, but not enough to ask.</p><p>	The evenings didn’t offer much respite. He flickered between hurt and anger, neither of which were much help. He still hadn’t responded to Leon’s message, or any of his follow-up messages. It was the longest he’d gone without contacting the other man in years. Somehow, the words wouldn’t come.</p><p>	By Friday, exhaustion gave way to desperation, and Raihan caved. He hopped the train to Motostoke after closing up the gym. It was time to revisit one of the most mortifying experiences of his adult life. And ambush one particularly fiery gym leader when he closed his gym for the day.</p><p>To Kabu’s credit, his surprise showed in a mild jump of one eyebrow. With the gym schedule being so demanding, it was rare for Raihan to visit any other gyms during the season, much less on a weekday. 	</p><p>“Raihan. What a pleasant surprise.” It didn’t particularly sound like the other gym leader actually found anything pleasant about the situation. </p><p>“Hiya, Kabu.” He attempted a winning smile. “Any promising challengers coming up the routes?”</p><p>“Some.” Kabu didn’t elaborate, clearly aware Raihan hadn’t actually stopped by to suss out the future competition.</p><p>	Raihan felt heavy under the weight of the older man’s scrutiny. There were very few other reasons for the dragon trainer to be in Motostoke, so he was sure the man could guess. He was, after all, desperate.</p><p>
  <em>Please hear me out!</em>
</p><p>Whatever Kabu found in Raihan’s face made him close his eyes and sigh. “Come along, then. I imagine this is a conversation you’d prefer to have in private.” A critical glance at Raihan’s calves did make some part of him sit up and prickle.  “I usually jog home. I hope you don’t mind.” </p><p>Raihan narrowed his eyes at the other man. He may be in the throes of some complex feelings, but he still recognized a challenge when he saw one.</p><p>	Running with Kabu was soothing. The man was as consistent as he was in all other parts of his life, and the rhythmic sound of their shoes hitting the concrete helped sweep away some of the darker cobwebs lurking at the edges of Raihan’s mind. His lungs burned, but in a good way. It also helped that the man didn’t speak or ask any questions, and instead shooed Raihan to a shower once they crossed the dark threshold to Kabu’s home.</p><p>	“You’re basically a tree, but there should be a set of spare gym clothes that might stretch,” was all Kabu said as he left him to his task. There was indeed a towel and set of clothes neatly set out on a wicker stool in the bathing area. Raihan had to wonder if the fire leader was clairvoyant, or simply the most prepared person he’d ever met.</p><p>	It was strange, being in another gym leader’s house. He vaguely realized he had been here once before, after one disastrous league party years ago. It had been meant to welcome the new Champion, but Raihan was woefully unprepared for a reality where <em>Leon wasn’t Champion anymore</em>. Spending the night crying on his elderly co-worker’s shoulder was a new and uniquely awkward experience that he didn’t particularly want to repeat. He’d been too embarrassed to do much more than choke out a mortified apology before escaping the following morning. Though he supposed he felt slightly grateful towards his past self now, to have inadvertently set the stage for his current visit.</p><p>	Now that he got a good look, Kabu’s house was different than he expected. It wasn’t that quiet, for one. Pokemon shuffled and slithered around the small residence, chirping and roaring at each other with a comfortable familiarity. It also faintly of woodsmoke, and there were a few scorch marks marking the mellow green walls. It felt lived in.</p><p>Raihan automatically tugged Kabu’s shirt a little lower on his abdomen as he followed the sounds to the kitchen. It barely covered his ribs. Kabu faced away from the hallway, methodically preparing tea by the sink. He glanced up at Raihna’s entrance and nearly dropped the teapot. The older trainer’s face twitched with an aborted laugh before smoothing into its usually serious state.</p><p>	“I guess I was a little too optimistic,” he remarked drily as he took in Raihan’s half-dressed state. Beyond the exceedingly cropped shirt, the borrowed shorts also barely hit mid-thigh.</p><p>	“‘s fine. It’s not like I wear long shorts anyway,” Raihan shrugged as he took a seat at the table. The house was filled to the brim with fire Pokémon. He wasn’t going to catch a chill. Kabu slid a cup of tea across to him before taking his own seat. A Sizzlipede scuttled up from beneath the table, helpfully curling near its trainer’s teacup. For a few minutes they sat in silence, focused on drinking the tea and sorting their own thoughts. Surprisingly, it was Kabu that finally broke the peaceful moment.</p><p>	“I have to assume that this is about our distinguished chairman.” </p><p>Raihan winced. Brutal and to the point.The fire specialist didn’t mess around. </p><p>“Yeah, man. Sorry again, about that whole...thing.” It had been a number of years, but Raihan still had some spotty memories of spending the night sprawled across Kabu’s couch, drunkenly sobbing the full wealth of his feelings about Leon into the man’s shirt. Mortifying. Considering they had only had a few casual conversations before that incident, it made it all the more humiliating that he had so exhaustively gone through all the details of his hopeless love. It was a struggle, knowing he would never battle Leon as a Champion again. It was one of the worst nights of his life.</p><p>	“He’s going to do the inter-regional service program,” Raihan blurted out. “Which is great. It’s perfect for him,” he quickly added. That much, at least, was true. Leon’s always dreamt harder and higher than any of their peers, and Raihan had always known his ambition would lead him to unimaginable heights. “But he didn’t even mention he was applying, or <em>tell</em> <em>me anything</em>.” He gritted his teeth before he lost any more of his tenuous control. Even talking about it brought the hurt roiling to the surface.</p><p>	Kabu didn’t look away, quietly watching as he sipped his tea. He placed his cup down with a soft <em>tink.</em> “You two have been inseparable for years. I find it challenging to believe Leon simply neglected to inform you of his plans,” he finally remarked.</p><p>	“It’s gotta be intentional.” Raihan wanted to hide his face. He could feel the red blooming up his neck. “We’d been...ah, doing <em>something. </em>He’s been staying over, just...sleeping. Making breakfast. Nothing serious, but,” Raihan trailed off and shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>He had dated a few people in the past, but he had always been discrete. And sharing the details of his various relationships with Leon was obviously problematic. This was the first time he had divulged any of the recent events to anyone, and traumatizing night aside, Kabu was very nearly a stranger. A very emotionally unreadable stranger. “I thought it meant something, but maybe it was too much.” This whole thing made him feel like an idiot. A desperate, delusional idiot.</p><p>	Kabu’s teacup clinked again as he carefully returned it to the table.</p><p>	“Raihan,” he paused and cleared his throat, looking a bit out of his depth. In fact, he looked like he’d rather be <em>anywhere</em> else. “Leon cares deeply for you. Anyone with eyes can see that. Whatever reason you think he might have for keeping you in the dark, I can’t imagine it was with the intention to hurt you. As for your, ah, relationship…” Kabu’s face did something complicated, as if he couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with a colleague. “Have you considered...discussing it?”</p><p>	Raihan slumped on the table, tea forgotten. He’d really already known he would have to face things head on, but hearing Kabu say it didn’t make him feel anymore ready. <em>Shit, Lee.</em></p><p>	“To be honest, you don’t strike me as the type to get nervous about this sort of thing.”</p><p> Raihan couldn’t deny it. As one of the flashier gym leaders, Raihan projected confidence, strength, and very little vulnerability. For most of the people in his life, that was enough.</p><p>	“Battles are easier for me to predict than relationships,” Raihan admitted. “They’re more straightforward.”</p><p>“Bold words for a gym leader.”</p><p>“Sorry, you know what I mean. Battling’s <em>hard</em>, sometimes I think it’s the hardest thing there is.” Raihan’s felt something inside his chest twist. “But it doesn’t make me feel like...this. Helpless.”</p><p>“You fear a battle that doesn’t, or can’t, have a clear winner or loser,” Kabu observed, a trace of a wry smile flitting across his face.</p><p>	Raihan thought it over. It sounded as good a summary as any.</p><p>	Kabu pursed his lips, eyes dark and considering as he mulled something over. “I’ve never pursued a romantic relationship, so I’m afraid I can’t speak directly to your dilemma,” he confessed. One hand had snuck up to worry a corner of the towel still around his neck, the only outward sign of discomfort. He spoke slowly, as if choosing each word as it came. “But of the people I’ve loved in my life, keeping my true thoughts and feelings buried has never been as advantageous as putting them out in the open.”</p><p>He took another sip of tea.</p><p>“A pokemon battle is a poor comparison, as you’ve said, but there are similarities. Each person has a hidden lineup with its own history, skills, and abilities. You make a move, and someone responds to what they assume your intention to be. This goes back and forth until the inevitable conclusion. There may be no winning or losing as in a battle, but at least you have moved somewhere. Both parties have taken several steps in a direction, and each knows more about both themselves, and their opponent.”</p><p>	He paused. “If you don’t fear pokemon battles, you have nothing to fear here. We’ve all lost. We cannot escape the feeling of responsibility for the young trainers that pass our door. Even the heart of our great Leon cannot be as intimidating as what we all face daily.”</p><p>	Raihan stared blankly at the smaller man. It wasn’t that he didn’t respect Kabu, but there were definitely times he forgot how impressive the other trainer was. <em>I suppose because he’s not a dumb kid like me</em>, he thought ruefully. It wasn’t that he hadn’t considered the full realm of what their job as gym leaders was. Any leader worth their snuff had to, at some point early in their career. But he had also been doing it long enough that it was a responsibility he could shoulder without much consideration. Unlike, say, romantic feelings.</p><p>	“I’ve never thought about it that way,” he admitted.</p><p>	“You are one of the strongest trainers I know, and your pokemon are very happy with you. I don’t imagine there’s much for you to worry about.”</p><p> The certainty of his words were comforting, though Raihan wasn’t sure he couldn’t wholeheartedly agree. </p><p>“I don’t think Leon is going to accept my feelings because he’s impressed by how much Duraludon likes me.”</p><p>“Why not? You think someone who was Champion as long as he was could ignore the strength of his staunch rival? You’ve already been chasing him for years, he must have <em>noticed</em>.” Kabu sounded faintly amused.</p><p>“I wasn’t chasing him like that!” Raihan shot back, refusing to acknowledge the heat he could feel blooming on his face.</p><p>“Mhm. That’s why you reacted to Leon’s loss like a perfectly normal rival.” Kabu leaned back and took another sip of his tea.</p><p>“Oi!” The other gym leaders all saw Kabu as a stoic, disciplined trainer. Nobody had clued him into the fact that Kabu was, in fact, a subtle and merciless heckler. Kabu paused, as if considering his next words. “Also, please know that you’re welcome to visit me when you’re not in personal agony,” he tacked on drily.</p><p>	<em>Oh, that little-- </em>Was Kabu messing with him? Raihan narrowed his eyes at the other man, trying to detect some hint of mischief. There was some truth, there. He barely made time to see the other trainers outside of official events. Even before Kabu had ended up looking after his sad, drunken self, he could probably count the number of times they had conversed on one hand.</p><p>	He simmered down. “At least I’m not bawling my eyes out this time,” he pointed out. Maybe he was getting a little more comfortable with his past actions. It didn’t seem like Kabu was going to hold it against him for wasting his time.</p><p>	“There’s still plenty of time for that. I have a Go set, if you’re interested in a little friendly competition.” There definitely was a faint wicked gleam in Kabu’s eye this time. Kabu had a sense of humor. Who knew.</p><p>	“You’re on, old man.”</p><p>	It was on the train back to Hammerlocke that Raihan finally tapped Rotom awake to message Leon back.</p><p><strong>Raihan:</strong> coffee tomorrow, usual place?</p><p>The response was nearly instantaneous. Raihan shut his eyes and leaned back in his train seat. He got the sinking feeling that, much like playing Go against Kabu, he wasn’t going to win this particular match no matter where he placed the pieces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It might be obvious, but I really love Kabu and Sizzlipedes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Leon was already waiting at a patio table when Raihan reached their usual weekend coffee spot. He must have completely skipped work that day; his fancy waistcoat and cravat had been replaced with a pale knitted sweater and some soft-looking grey trousers. The former Champion’s brow was furrowed as he pored over a small notebook, pen dangling forgotten from his mouth. Two steaming coffees already waited in front of him. Raihan took a moment to settle himself before he approached, taking a deep breath to settle the frustration and hurt still rolling in his stomach. </p><p>	“If you think too hard, your eyebrow furrow will stick,” Raihan drawled as he sank into the remaining chair. Leon sat up abruptly, nearly sending his notebook flying. He quickly slipped the pen from his mouth. Raihan’s chest tightened as he unconsciously tracked the bite marks on the pen. A familiar habit. He wondered if this would be the last time for him to see it.</p><p>	“You’re early.” Leon gave him a bright smile, which Raihan reflexively returned before he remembered the situation. His smile dimmed.</p><p>	“Yeah, well.” Raihan looked down at the table, one hand idly spinning the saucer for his coffee. It was usually so easy to begin talking to Leon. Sometimes it felt like their conversations picked up right where the last one had ended. It didn’t feel right, to struggle to find that first thread. </p><p>“I guess I gotta congratulate you, Lee. That program’s pretty tough to get into. I’m not surprised, though.” He glanced up with what he hoped was an encouraging grin. Leon didn’t look pleased with his words. In fact, the purple-haired trainer looked stricken, eyes wide and hands fidgeting with the tablecloth.</p><p>	“Rai, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to keep it from you, I kept trying to find the right time, and--” Leon broke off, struggling to find the right words. Raihan sighed.</p><p>	“Look.” He stopped, and took a breath. “I’m happy for you. You’re the best we’ve got, and I know you’ll make Galar proud. You’ve done it so many times before, I ain’t worried.” Sometimes, saying the right things was very hard. “I want to be mad, you know. I <em>am</em> mad. And hurt.”</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m so--” </p><p>Raihan didn’t let him finish the apology. “You’re the one that started...whatever this is that we’re doing. I don’t know how you could find time to crawl into my bed, and leave hair all over my bathroom sink, but not to tell me you’re thinking of just leaving. I thought our friendship was stronger than that.” Raihan was secretly impressed at how steady his voice stayed during his speech.</p><p>	Leon stared back at him, golden eyes wet with anguish. As if he were the hurt one. He wasn’t even fidgeting now, just frozen in his chair. The silent moment ticked on until Leon finally bowed his head.</p><p>	“You’re right. I was the one that started it.” Those broad shoulders tensed, and Leon’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I had actually applied almost a year ago. I didn’t even think I’d get it.” </p><p>Raihan scoffed. As if there was ever a chance Leon <em>wouldn’t </em>get into the program.</p><p>“But then they started interviewing me, and the whole thing started to feel strange. And you were there, and...” He swallowed nervously. “You always look at me like no one else does.”</p><p>	Raihan sat back as if struck. He was dimly aware that his hands were clenched in his lap, nails digging unforgivingly into his palms. There was a dull roar in his ears. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what he was hearing. <em>What the hell, Lee!</em></p><p>	“You knew…?” His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears. Leon didn’t respond. “So you thought you’d just...try to mess me up before you left because you knew I’d go for it?” He couldn’t believe his own conclusion. This seemed so beyond what he could expect from Leon. Leon was kind to <em>everyone.</em> Leon was patient, and understanding, and always did the right thing even when no one was looking. Leon was the better man, and it seemed impossible to believe him capable of such cruelty. Leon jolted upright, alarmed eyes meeting his own. One of his hands twitched sharply, as if resisting the urge to reach across the table.</p><p>	“No! No. I.” The ex-champion’s mouth compressed, and Raihan was shocked to see that he was trembling. In all the years they’d known each other, he hadn’t seen Leon frightened, even after his loss. “You’re my best friend, my rival, my partner. I just wasn’t sure what that means. What I feel for you.” The purple-haired man twisted his fingers into the tablecloth, knuckles white. He took a deep breath. “I’ve never really had time to think about it, you know? I’ve gone from one thing to the next. The gym challenge, being champion, running the Battle Tower and being League chairman. I never had a moment to consider what<em> I</em> really wanted. From you, or even from Galar.”</p><p>He was silent for a long moment before he spoke again, his voice dipped even further to a ghost of a whisper. Raihan could barely hear his quiet confession. “I didn’t intend for it to go so far, but I really liked waking up with you, these past few months.”</p><p>	It took a moment for the words to sink in. Dimly, he could hear the bright sound of the patrons around them enjoying their brunch. Raihan’s spirit had probably left his body. Even in his most vivid daydreams his mind could have never conjured Leon being this vulnerable. His frustration and confusion warred with the guilty burst of warmth spreading beneath his breastbone. But maybe he was just hearing what he wanted to. It seemed too much to hope. “Do you have feelings for me?” He almost choked on the words. </p><p>	At this, Leon looked torn. For a moment, Raihan glimpsed a pained version of his friend, one who had been struggling alone with this for a long time.</p><p> “Maybe?” </p><p>Raihan’s heart spasmed at how tentative Leon sounded.</p><p>“But I don’t know if I can be sure. Maybe I’ve always loved you. You’ve always been there, so I don’t know anything different. Sometimes, it’s hard to see past the work.”</p><p>	The realization was slow to come. Raihan forced his hands to unclench. </p><p>“You think you can’t decide how you feel about me because you’ve never been away from me.” </p><p>“Yeah. And then I got the letter from the program, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how I <em>should have been so happy</em>.”</p><p>If Raihan thought Leon looked miserable before, he looked utterly defeated now. He supposed he could understand. In all the years they’d shared, he couldn’t recall Leon admitting there was something he couldn’t figure out.</p><p>“...and I didn’t know how to tell you.”</p><p>	Silence stretched between the pair. Both men stared at their respective coffees, cooling untouched. Of all the reasons Raihan had expected for their bizarre situation, Leon’s inexperience hadn’t really been a factor. Or at least, not his emotional inexperience. The minutes continued to tick by as the two digested their situation. The dragon roiling in Raihan’s stomach became insistent. It demanded resolution.</p><p>	“You know I’m in love with you,” he finally said, sighing as he sat back in his chair. He caught a flash of fear on Leon’s face before he continued. “But I guess I’ve put up with that all this time already. I can’t imagine it’d change much in a year.”</p><p>“It could-”</p><p>Raihan wouldn’t hear it. “Go on your adventure. Figure stuff out. Come back to me and let me know, yeah?” He ran one hand over his face, wishing he felt as casual about the whole situation as it sounded. It was a lot to swallow. A lot to leave up in the air. But it was hard for him to overlook the other man’s desperation. It physically hurt him to see it.</p><p>	Leon’s face cautiously took on a hopeful cast. “You’re sure?”</p><p>	“I don’t think anyone can be sure about something like this. But I already told you, and I mean it. You deserve to take part in this program, and you’re gonna do great. Everything else, well.” he shrugged, still struggling to meet Leon’s eyes. He wasn’t sure he was successfully hiding how pained he felt about the whole situation. It was bittersweet, to almost have something he never believed he would, and to have to let it go in the same moment. He honestly couldn’t believe he was holding it together.</p><p>“Rai, I...” </p><p>Seeing the purple-haired trainer speechless was slightly satisfying, but not enough to cut through the feelings sweeping over him. Raihan abruptly slapped the table, making Leon jump.</p><p>“Well.” Raihan stood, very carefully trying to not look like he was fleeing. But he was definitely fleeing. He desperately wanted to leg it right out of there. “One thing, though, Lee. No staying over anymore.” Leon looked pained, like he wanted to protest, but simply nodded as if he understood. As Raihan began to turn away, the other trainer lunged and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>	“Rai. When I come back, one way or another, I’ll be clear.”</p><p> Raihan could feel those determined gold eyes boring into his soul. The certainty of the statement settled deep in his bones. <em>Unfortunately, I can’t help but fear one of those “ways”.</em></p><p>	Raihan merely ducked his head in understanding and left the other trainer with the cold coffees. He could feel the dangerous prickle at the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t decide whether he felt like crying or laughing. He was loved? <em>Maybe</em>? What exactly was a <em>maybe</em> worth? He tipped his head back at the sky, struggling to keep it together as he made his way home. Feelings sure were more trouble than they were worth, sometimes.</p><p>--</p><p>True to his word, their relationship sank comfortably back to familiar ground, like that week of silence had never happened. Daily Rotom messages, casual video calls when they could manage. Leon’s schedule was as hellishly busy as usual with both handing over his Galarian responsibilities and preparing for his trip. The last month of the year slipped by, and before Raihan realized, he was hosting a holiday-slash-farewell party. More accurately, <em>Hop</em> was hosting the party, and Raihan was on decoration duty. He had, after all, not managed to squirm out of it. </p><p>It was meant to be a small and intimate affair, but even with a small guest list it felt like the <em>who’s who</em> of Galar. The lobby of the Battle Tower filled with the lively chatter of gym leaders, league facilitators,  battle tower staff, and a few old friends. It felt like a joyful reunion more than a sad occasion, though Raihan did have to admit he’d gone overboard with the balloons and streamers. The room had already been filled with festive lights for Christmas, so he hadn’t had to add as many as he did to make it feel like a celebration.</p><p>Leaving Hop and Sonia to their conversation with Melony, Raihan gave the room a quick once-over before slipping towards one of the back tables. Nessa, Kabu, and the sweet-faced Milo had sequestered themselves, a number of shocking colored juices covering the table in front of them.</p><p>“Rai! Juice identification competition. Think you can beat Milo?” Nessa gave him a welcoming slap on the shoulder. Milo offered a warm smile, and Kabu settled for a simple nod.</p><p>“Doesn’t Milo grow everything that goes into these?” Raihan couldn’t help feeling like this was a rigged contest. Milo’s smile grew wider. Definitely rigged.</p><p>“Did you fight the crowd to get some Leon time?” Nessa jerked her head over towards the small crowd orbiting the guest of honor. He stood out, having donned a gold waistcoat for the evening. With his perfect cravat and bright hair tumbling over his shoulders, he cut a fine figure beneath the winter lights. </p><p>“Nah. It’s been ten years, I’m already sick of that guy.” Raihan flipped a hand in his general direction and rolled his eyes with a smile. “Besides, I’m sure he’ll be updating his feed with all of his new adventures. Won’t even feel like he’s gone.” Everyone laughed except Kabu, who said nothing as he took another sip of his red smoothie.</p><p>“He’ll be great.” Raihan smiled a little helplessly, shrugging. “And it’s only a year.” </p><p>“I’m sure we all can survive a year.” But Nessa’s answering smile was slightly tinged with sympathy. Milo clapped Raihan’s shoulder in a show of unspoken support. Raihan often forgot that the early gym leaders dealt with the youngest and most emotional challengers. They probably were hard to hide things from.</p><p>The group whiled away the rest of the evening comparing gym challenge notes and reminiscing on some of the old days. They even managed to convince Kabu to share some stories from his Hoenn days. The younger trainers were delighted to discover that young Kabu had not, in fact, chosen the fire starter when he first began as a trainer. (<em>“Mudkip has a certain charm to it, you must admit.” “If you say so, Kabu!”)</em></p><p>The room had largely emptied when Raihan felt his Rotom wiggle against his side, trying to catch his attention. He looked down, and immediately grimaced.</p><p>	<strong>Leon: </strong>i know what we agreed on, but can I come over tonight? last time, I promise.</p><p>He considered the message for a long time before glancing up. A familiar gold gaze caught his from across the room. The purple-haired trainer’s face was completely serious, and Raihan recognized the determined set to his mouth. He was going to be tenacious about this. Raihan looked inward and wondered if he had always been this much of an idiot, or if it was a recent thing.</p><p>	<strong>Raihan:</strong> fine. come by whenever you’re done. don’t leave your own party early, Hop will cry.</p><p>	Another pair of eyes caught his as he looked up, this time from just across the table. Kabu gave him a steady look, as if to say, <em>I see you doing something stupid, dragon boy.</em> Raihan tipped a shoulder in a weak apology before rising to make his goodbyes.</p><p>--</p><p>	Raihan hadn’t bothered turning on the lights to his apartment, allowing the small space to be lit by the city lights below. It had started raining on his way home. <em>Galar crying over the loss of its favored child</em>, he thought grimly. Passing headlights periodically flooded the main room, casting the flickering shadows of raindrops over the blank walls. He sank back against the couch as he heard the key turn in the lock. Only when he heard the familiar sound of boots being unbuckled, and a coat tossed haphazardly on the kitchen counter did he twist to greet his visitor.</p><p>	Leon clearly hadn’t bothered with an umbrella, his hair and golden waistcoat dark with water. A sly corner of Raihan’s brain noted that he still looked good like this. Leon generally always looked good.</p><p>	“I’m still sorry.” The purple-haired trainer broke the silence, quietly making his way over to the couch. They both seemed aware of the tension in the room, watching each other in the dim light from the street. Leon’s fingers only fumbled slightly as he undid his soaked cravat and slowly pulled off his waistcoat. His white undershirt was similarly wet, thin material sticking and stretching transparently across Leon’s broad chest.</p><p>	Raihan studied the other man. The fine clothes couldn’t hide that he had lost weight. Even his proud posture had disappeared for the evening. With the pretense stripped away, Raihan could finally see the exhaustion weighing down those broad shoulders. He didn’t look like a man about to go on the adventure of his life, and Raihan ached to see it. This fool man, not even enjoying that he’d gotten everything he wanted.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to sleep,” Leon whispered, golden eyes gleaming wet and sad in the passing lights from the street. “What if it doesn’t fix anything? What if I don’t figure out what I need to?” Raihan could see the other man’s fingers clenching at his sides, caught up in his own fears. </p><p>“Damn, Lee. Your big brain at it again,” Raihan shook his head.</p><p>“But what if I decide...what if this isn’t right after all. What if I can’t be what you want, and I’ve screwed us up for nothing.” </p><p>“You’re overthinking it.” </p><p>“It’s too important not to.”</p><p>“Not important enough to make you sick for your trip,” Raihan said firmly, and meant it.</p><p>It was painful, to see someone else so heartbroken at the idea of breaking <em>his </em>heart. As if he wasn’t worrying about it enough for the both of them. He reached out one long arm and snagged Leon’s wrist, squeezing it comfortingly. For a moment they stayed like that, two figures watching each other in the dark, as if standing at the edge of a precipice. </p><p>“C’mere, Lee.” Raihan gently drew him down to join him on the couch. The other hand drifted up to cradle the back of the rain-soaked neck as he pulled the other man into a kiss. “It’s been ten years already. You really think this could possibly be the end?” he murmured. Though it wasn’t like he wasn’t wondering, too.</p><p>Raihan could feel Leon shivering, and pulled him close. He couldn’t ease his own fears, but maybe he could put Leon’s to rest. Maybe he could make this one memory last a year. <em>Maybe it’ll be enough for him to come back. To choose me.</em></p><p>--</p><p>It was still raining when Raihan awoke in the morning, his body and heart heavy. No cheerful sounds from the kitchen, no Leon fixing his cravat. Everything was quiet. He knew without looking that his bed and apartment were empty. The other side of the bed was already cold, bare except for a note written in perfect, elegant handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Had to catch the ferry. Don’t let Goodra get away with too much. See you soon.  XO Lee</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t the <em>worst</em> goodbye note. It should have made him feel hopeful, but all he could do was sink back underneath his blankets and watch the rain pour down the windows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Raihan. Hang in there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Raihan only got one month of proper moping before the universe moved against him. In this case, the universe was Kabu. It was an ungodly hour on a Saturday, and Raihan was fully prepared to spend the day hiding from the world when Rotom came zooming into the room with an excited jingle.</p><p><strong>Kabu: </strong>We’re building a house. 24-5 Motostoke. Bring pokemon.</p><p><strong>Kabu: </strong>Pokemon that can hold things.</p><p>Raihan squinted at Rotom’s screen. Was that a dig at Goodra? It’s true she was a little slippery, but she could still hold things if she tried! He buried his head back in his pillow. He unwittingly had become friends with a truly strange man. Rotom binged again.</p><p><strong>Kabu:</strong> I know you’re awake, dragon boy.</p><p>This man! Raihan groaned into his pillow, but finally sat up, kicking his legs off the edge of the bed. He was going to give the other gym leader a lesson on message timing etiquette.</p><p>	Instead, Raihan received a lesson on basic house construction. He’d arrived at the address specified to find charred wreckage, several humans and pokemon already hard at work clearing away the worst of the debris. The scent of smoke still hung heavy in the air.</p><p>	“We’re lucky that it was a small gas leak, so it didn’t take out the whole street. If we all work together, we can do a lot of the clearing before the construction teams get going,” Kabu appeared beside him, dressed in his typical gym outfit. </p><p>“God. Family okay?”</p><p>“Yes, they were out. Fortunately.”</p><p>Raihan could see now that neighbors of all ages were swarming the edges of the site. One table held a number of foodstuffs and donated items for the family, and a number of adults were sorting through a heap of blackened household items seeing if anything was still salvageable. It was sobering.</p><p>“Eni can get you set up,” Kabu gestured at a fierce-looking woman with a clipboard chatting with other newcomers. Raihan nodded wordlessly, pulling out his pokeballs. </p><p>--</p><p>	Raihan had to admit that it felt good to use his body, to be part of something. Dinner at Kabu’s (with Nessa and Milo, who had also stopped by the lend a hand at a more reasonable hour) didn’t disappoint, either. His host was unsurprisingly good at barbecuing. He couldn’t remember that last time he just had a casual dinner with friends. Most of his social engagements had revolved around Leon. But that had been comfortable in a different way.</p><p>	The months started to speed up as Raihan’s weekends started to fill. Sometimes it was a request from Kabu, though Nessa and Milo had begun pulling him into projects as well. Even his own gym trainers had begun tentatively approaching them with their own plans. Installing and stocking a dragon-type study nook in the gym lobby took them the bulk of the summer. Raihan started joining Kabu on some of his weekend morning runs, which led to more quiet tea, lunches, and Go games.</p><p>“You’re kind of different than you seem,” Kabu observed one day as they stared at the game board.</p><p>“Huh. Most wouldn’t say so. What’d I do?” It was true, Raihan generally saw himself as a you-see-what-you-get kind of guy. Kabu didn’t answer for a few moves, somewhat pre-occupied as a curious Sizzlipede tried to dig its way into his bowl of pieces.</p><p>“Nessa showed me your media account. You’re pretty flashy. And unexpectedly also someone who so willingly traded their heart away to an idiot,” he finally responded. </p><p>“Hey! Leon’s not an idiot,” Raihan snapped back. He felt heat gathering at the back of his neck at the idea of the older man looking at his selfies. That, or another Sizzlipede had made its home in his hood. Kabu snorted at his reaction. “None of that. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. And I just mean a lot of people wouldn’t have done what you did.”</p><p>The dragon trainer mulled over the other’s words. None of his own actions seemed inconsistent, to him. “With the photos, I like the clothes, and the performance. And I guess I like the attention, too. Looking good makes me feel good,” Raihan explained, placing another piece on the board.</p><p>“Even though you don’t plan to do anything with any of those attentive fans?” Kabu’s face didn’t change, but Raihan got the impression he was being teased. He made a face at his friend. </p><p>“Guess not,” he finally responded. “I dated some back when I was younger, but I think it wasn’t really fair to anyone. There’s a part of me that just knows, you know? A tiny piece of me that’s so totally stuck on him.” He paused, contemplating the board. “And if Leon doesn’t have that same certainty, I can’t blame him for running off to get some perspective.”</p><p>Kabu hummed thoughtfully, carefully hemming Raihan in and accelerating his defeat. “It’s surprising that you feel that way. I’ve met people much older than you that couldn’t be sure of anything.”</p><p>The dragon trainer shrugged and sat back on his hands. He pretty much always lost to Kabu, so it wasn’t worth getting fired up over these days. “Guess I’m just lucky. I’ve felt this way for a long time. Though I can’t say I realized how distracting it was until recently,” he admitted ruefully. Filling his time with other people and projects had revealed just how much Leon had monopolized his thoughts and priorities in the last few years. It was a painful realization.</p><p>Kabu simply nodded in response, finally helping Sizzliepede onto the board so it could cheerily wreck their careful game pattern.</p><p>--</p><p>Fall slipped into winter, and Raihan had accidentally made some very stubborn friends. And friends didn’t let friends scroll through a certain someone’s social media feed during a holiday party.</p><p>“Engaging in a little self-torment, I see.” Nessa slid into the booth beside him. Melony had planned the league party this year, and had chosen a particularly lively karaoke bar. Opal and Bede currently led the room in a rousing (but off-key) chorus. Raihan carefully set Rotom to the side.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” he protested. At some point, Nessa and Milo had finally cottoned on to some of the Raihan-Leon drama of the previous year. He was telling the truth; seeing the photos of Leon beaming with his new team didn’t instigate the same pangs in his chest as they had in the spring. He spent less time poring over photos trying to spot potential rivals, and no longer asked himself, <em>wasn’t that trainer standing a bit too close to Leon for just friends?</em> Nessa looked doubtful, but didn’t press the issue.</p><p>“Right. He looks good, though.” Raihan shot her a look, to which they both mutually rolled their eyes. Leon <em>always </em>looked good. “You know what I mean. Still determined, but less manic,” Nessa elaborated.</p><p>Raihan glanced back at the photos still showing on Rotom’s screen. He had to agree. Leon still looked dressed up smartly even in rugged outdoor clothing, but there was a softer edge to his bright smile. One small part of Raihan ached at the idea that he didn’t get to be part of it. To witness Leon transforming away from the heavy responsibility of Champion or Chairman. But there were some things he needed to accept, and this was something he just wasn’t going to get. <em>I got a solid ten years, anyway. Can’t complain about that.</em></p><p>“Yeah. I do know what you mean.”</p><p>“He’s lucky to have you, you know. You’re more patient than you look.”</p><p>Raihan gave her a pained look. “Thanks.”</p><p>Nessa rolled her eyes before dropping the topic and turning their attention instead to the stage, where Piers had finally been coaxed by Marnie to “<em>sing a</em> <em>real song, please, at least you’ll be in tune, bro.”</em></p><p>--</p><p>In the end, it was over a year. Winter came and went, and trees slowly started to bud as warmth returned to the region. Raihan had gone with the rest of the crowd to welcome Leon back from the ferry, but he’d stayed at the back of the crowd. He strained his eyes to pick out the shock of bright purple hair at the front of the audience. Even from far off, he could catch the flash of white as Leon grinned and thanked his welcoming committee. He had hardened himself against the photos, but one moment of Leon in-person, and he could feel the dull thrum of some part of his heart waking up. He watched for a few minutes longer before turning to head home. The ball wasn’t in his court, after all.</p><p>It took great strength of will for Raihan to go home and stay there, rather than seek distraction from one of his friends. He tended his pokemon, made lunch, and catalogued his robust magazine collection. Throughout it all, he could feel the energy simmering below the surface. <em>Leon</em> <em>was back</em>! He ignored the internal cry, instead flopping on his couch to go over some gym notes. His trainers had some new proposals they wanted to implement now that it was good construction weather. Rotom lay beside him, quiet and devoid of weekend invitations for once. Someone must have clued his friends in that he’d likely be a bit of a mess. </p><p> The afternoon passed quietly, the late sun soaking the apartment with rich orange. The lights were already starting to fade when the abrupt sound of tumblers of his lock shifting disturbed the silence. He paused in his studies, holding his breath as the familiar sounds filtered out of the main room: a jacket hitting the counter, and the clatter of suitcase wheels on the hardwood. Old noises coming back into his life. The last clue was Rotom leaping up from the sofa, cheeping an enthusiastic alarm. He sat up and caught the overexcited pokemon to calm it before setting it aside. He couldn’t blame it; he wanted to yell, too. The tension in his chest ratcheted higher as the quiet sounds came closer.</p><p>The Leon filling his doorway looked different, even from his media feed photos. His hair was tied up, long enough now to tumble past his shoulder blades. His goatee and smile were familiar, though. Raihan’s heart seized in his chest.</p><p>“I’m back,” Leon announced quietly, lingering as if unsure of his welcome. </p><p>Raihan didn’t speak for a moment, drinking in the sight of the other man. He looked good. Better, more at ease in his skin. This wasn’t the same Leon who had left Galar. Raihan had to wonder how much was left of <em>his</em> Leon. Not that it changed his own decision. </p><p>“Your hair got long,” he observed.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. I didn’t really have time to cut it, so it just...yeah.” One hand nervously pulled his ponytail over his shoulder.</p><p>“It looks good.”</p><p>“Oh, um. Thanks.” They both just looked at each other.</p><p>The dragon trainer finally sighed and lifted his arms, gesturing Leon over to the couch. Freed from his last reservations, Leon immediately crossed the room, seizing Raihan’s hands in his own. Some things hadn’t changed. His face was typical Leon: determined and brimming with earnest energy. Raihan's heart throbbed. He loved to see it.</p><p>“I missed you so much, Rai.” </p><p>His eyes slipped shut as he pressed his face against Raihan’s captured hands, skin smooth against the rough gym calluses. Reverent. Raihan released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. </p><p>“Yeah? I missed you too, Lee.” The other man’s shoulders dropped in relief.</p><p>“I was scared I’d really messed things up. That you might’ve changed your mind,” Leon’s voice was rough and choked.</p><p>“I told you I wouldn’t.” </p><p>“Yeah, but…” Leon pressed his face harder into Raihan’s captured hands. “Love makes you fear irrational things.”</p><p>All at once, a small knot resting in Raihan’s chest untwisted. The energy buzzing beneath his skin dissipated completely, leaving only a persistent warmth behind. Relief. He gently freed his hands, using them to cup Leon’s face and pull him in for the kiss he’d waited so long for. He could smell the familiar orange and cardamom curling around him.</p><p>“Ha. Yeah, it does. Welcome to the party.” He pressed their foreheads together, letting his eyes flutter closed as he took in the moment.</p><p>“And welcome home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>